Picking up the Broken Pieces
by RipleyWriter93
Summary: Hermiones concerned that Ginnys falling head over heels once again and can only do so much to stop her HGRW GWDM pairingss
1. Sneaking out

Okay so I got tired of writing my first story and one of my friends inspired me to start this, who knows how long it'll last and such but enjoy:

Picking up the broken pieces; Psssst. Totalllly don't own HP or anything like thattt

"Aw, Herm, he loves me, more than a friend, how cuteee!" Ginny squealed to Hermione in Ginny's room where the two were trying to have a sleep over.

"Gin, he said that last time, then you two broke up and he spread awful rumors about you all over the school! Do you want that to happen again?"

Hermione looked meaningfully at Ginny who merely shrugged and began eagerly writing her letter to Dean.

Hermione sighed and slid her fingers around the sterling silver locket Ron had given to her on her birthday. "Do you really think he means what he says?"

Ginny looked up at Hermione and met her gaze for the first time. "Of, -of course I do, I kn-know he does." she stuttered uncertainly under Hermione's eyes.

"Ginny, if he breaks your heart I promise to be here to pick up the pieces, but with every man that breaks your heart, you lose a piece, eventually, if you keep this up, you wont have too many pieces to break." 

Hermione gazed out the window and continued watching the waves of water roll in, she loved that the ministry was able to provide a nice house by the waves during the summer so Mr. Weasley could make it to the office farther from the house.

The moon light looked eerily upon Ginny's face as some one crossed the small lawn in the side of the house, he leaned down and picked up a handful of gravel and proceeded to throw individual pebbles up at the window and both girls crossed the room to open the window and see Dean waiting in the moon light.

"Ginny!" He called up as soft as possible; "I couldn't stand being away from you, please, come down and see me?"

Ginny looked over at Hermione who shrugged helplessly as Ginny nodded excitedly and threw on her robes over her pajamas and headed towards the door but Hermione restrained her; "Ginny your parents would kill you if you got caught sneaking out, now, shimmy down the wooden Rose gate on the side of the house, it's sturdy enough."

Ginny flung her arms around Hermione's neck in thanks and proceeded down towards Dean but was surprised when she saw Hermione tentatively hanging her legs out the window.

After landing safely on solid ground Ginny looked up and saw Hermione clinging to the side of the house, creeping towards a lit bedroom on the roof of the porch.

"What?" Hermione began defensively, "You can see your boyfriend and I can't see mine?"

Laughing at the reaction from Hermione, Ginny took one last glance at Hermione sneaking toward the now open window, she clasped hands with Dean and they walked off towards the beach.

"Dean, I'm so glad you came to see me tonight, I couldn't stand being away from you." Ginny looked up at Dean adoringly who returned it.

"Ginny, for a guy who loves you as much as I do, it was torture enough reading your letters, I could just see you writing by candle light and was torturing myself ever more by not letting myself see you."

She embraced him and before fifteen seconds had passed they were sitting on the soft sand snogging madly.

Finally surfacing, Ginny looked at her watch and leapt up panicking; "Its Two A.M!" She shrieked; "I left at midnight! We have to get back! Now!" She broke into a clumsy run, tripping over the hem over her robes constantly.

Finally reaching the light blue house she began to clamber up the wooden gate and into her bedroom.

Finally flinging her self onto her bedroom floor she reached over to pull the window shut she didn't notice two angry parents standing in her bedroom…


	2. Weasley Parents Wrath

The Wrath of Molly and Arthur Weasley

Authors note; second chapter! Lol yea that's bout it cept I don't own Harry Potter I'm just lucky enough I own the plot!

"Ginerva Molly Weasley." Arthur fumed.

Ginny hunched her shoulders and turned to find her parents standing poker straight and looked immensely angry.

Ginny was used to seeing her mother this upset at Fred and George but she had never seen her father this way, she had always been his perfect angel.

She met their eyes just to hang her head as Molly began calmly; at first "What were you doing? At TWO A.M!?!?!" She began to shriek.

Ginny began to speak but knew better than to interrupt any angry Weasley in the middle of rage.

Molly yelled for about three more minutes before asking Ginny; "Well?? What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

Ginny; finally having moved from the floor and onto her vanity chair. She took a gulp and deep breath; "I-I had been r-writing to Dean, h-he missed me" she dared to look up at her parents who stared back stonily; "So I climbed ou-out the w-w-window and d-down the Rose fence and we w-went f-for a walk. A-an-and that's the truth." She finished lamely.

Her parents began to lecture her about her irresponsibility to go out in the middle of the night and finally her father finished; "You will receive your punishment today at breakfast, now get some sleep, good night princess" he kissed the top of her head and walked out to be followed by an equally angry Molly for not being any harsher.

Ginny sighed and climbed back into bed and then sat bolt upright; "Where the bloody hell is Hermione?" She said aloud.

But too tired to fathom any ideas she slumped backwards into a deep slumber.

She woke up blinking in the sunlight and found a pale pink Rose floating outside her window. She opened up the window and tentatively took the Rose from its floating position.

She placed it in a vase on her desk, put on a pair of slippers and began the long walk down to the kitchen where Hermione and Ron sat with their hair thoroughly tousled Ginny noted; smirking to herself. Harry sat down as well and looked over at the couple and looked away laughing as Ginny caught his eye they both broke into silent fits of laughter as Arthur and Molly walked in.

Ginny looked over at them and waited for the decision. She reached across the table and took Harry's hand, neither were interested in the other romantically, they had tried it once but hadnt worked out, they were more like brother and sister, so for Ginny he was just another brother but for Harry he loved having someone like a sister.

Finally Molly turned around and looked Ginny in the eye and began; "Ginerva, your actions this morning are inexcusable, you are grounded for three weeks and no owling friends."

Ginny was outraged but didn't say anything, she just nodded, but before her parents exited the kitchen she asked; "But! Hermione snuck out too! Why arent you punishing her? Or Ron?"

This time Arthur replied; "Ron and Hermione are seventeen years old, they are magically adults and what they do or where they are is not the same as our sixteen year old sneaking out in the middle of the night, and at least we knew where they were! You had us sick with worry!"

Ginny had looked over at Hermione and Ron; both of which turned beet red.

Hermione fiddled with the hem of Ron's nightshirt she wore. Ron wrapped his arm around her and pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

Molly came back in looking excited; "Everyone! Narcissa is going to visit! Isn't that wonderful?"

Harry choked on his corn flakes and Ginny spat out her orange juice while Ron and Hermione just looked shocked.

"Mum, Malfoy's; arch enemies; ring any bells?"

Molly now looked mad; "Lucius was killed in the war! He was the only bad influence in that family and now that L-Lord Voldemort has been vanquished Draco is on our side. Please be happy, Narcissa was my best friend pre-hogwarts!"


	3. The Malfoys are coming!

The Malfoys are coming

Authors note: This is bringing some more Draco into the story. La la la la

Disclaimer: I soooooooo don't own HP! DUH!

Enjoy!

Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George entered the room looking exhausted and confused at the teenagers looks of pure shock.

Percy was first to break the silence: "Uh, what's going on everyone?"

"MUM"S INVITED SCUM TO THE HOUSE THAT'S WHAT!" Ron bellowed, his face turning scarlet as Mrs. Weasley slapped him square across the face.

"Do not call Narcissa or Draco scum or any other foul name!" She hissed.

Ron merely glared at her and returned to choking down the French toast Hermione had made that morning; he loved Hermione but most certainly not her cooking.

Hermione beamed at him and kissed his cheek and returned the smile half heartedly.

Molly smiled at the two girls for not saying anything harsh about the Malfoys coming.

Bill and Fleur floated down the stairs and Ron's faced burned crimson as they kissed emerging from the last step.

Fleur, Ginny, and Hermione had long since solved their differences and were good friends.

Hermione smirked and planting a huge kiss on Ron's lips and he returned it, grinning broadly at Fred and George who always bugged them that they had never snogged.

The twins shrugged and sat down to devour some cereal before standing up and apparating back upstairs. 

Arthur had finally come downstairs clean shaven and ready to apparate to work. He kissed Molly on the cheek and gave Ron a stern look; knowing how he had behaved towards Molly. He turned on the spot and just like that he was gone.

Each Weasley, Harry, and Hermione bustled around the kitchen finishing up their morning as an auburn owl fluttered to the window.

Molly walked over to the window and untied the letter from the almost solitary owl.

_Molly,_

_I was thrilled to hear from you after all these years, dear friend! I thought for sure my awful husband Lucius had you scared away for good;_ the writing here became shaky; obviously meaning Narcissa still had trouble speaking ill of Lucius; much like Dobby. _Draco and I are simply ecstatic to have something to do; since the end of the war; the mannor has been intesnsely quiet and makes me feel slightly nostalgic, I almost wish to sell Malfoy Mannor but even as cold as Lucius was, he wished that Draco keep our large home and make it his own and Draco agreed. But here I am rambling on! Draco and I shall stop by say four thirtyish? Write in your reply if the time is inconveniant; I do have something rather important to discuss with you but I find it unwise to divulge the details over post; I hope you understand. Can not wait to hear from you!_

_Narcissa Anne_

Molly read the letter and clutched it close to her chest. She would see Cissa once again! She shooed everyone out and began waving her wand to scrub pots and pans, chop vegetables, and do who knows what else!

By quarter past three she was rushing upstairs to everyones room; checking that they were readying them selves.

* * *

She ran into the girls room and saw that they were doing their hair and requested that they visit Ron and Harry's room to make sure they were getting ready, and Hermione told Molly to relax and she would be sure to check that the rest of the boys were preparing for the Malfoys arrival. 

Nodding meagerly she withdrew from the room and went to prepare the snacks.

The girls finished by three thirty and set off to check on the men.

Ginny knocked on Harry and Ron's door first and saw that both boys were soaking wet and dirty. Ginny marched up to Harry first and threw him into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and went to shove Ron into the girls' bathroom.

Before Ron protested; "But this is your loo! It's so feminine!" Hermione and Ginny had closed the door in his face.

They then ran down the hall to Percy's room and found him clean and ready, reading at his desk.

They closed the door and headed down to Charlies room, after knocking for ten minutes he opened the door; obviously groggy from waking up.

Ginny shrieked. "CHARLIE! IT'S TEN MINUTES TO FOUR! YOU HAVE FOURTY MINUTES TO GET READY! LETS GO MAN! GO!" She slammed the door and they heard hurried footsteps from inside his room.

Ginny spun on her heel; smiling at her power over her brothers. Hermione laughed and began to head to Bill and Fleurs bedroom before Ginny pulled her away. Hermione looked at her questioningly, and Ginny replied; "You dont think Fleur has her little Billy Bear dressed and ready by now?"

Both girls broke into fits of laughter and went back to Harry and Rons room before checking the twins who were surprisingly dressed and ready.

"Well everyone's all set, exploding snap sound good?" Hermione nodded and both girls went upstairs to what used to be the attic but is now Ginny's dream bedroom.

The floor had been carpeted with a soft cream color, the walls turquoise, with shimmering silver draperies. Her four poster bed sat opposite the door, her bathroom to the right wall of that and to the left sat the window seat with a small set of books. Her vanity and desk were posistioned against the remaining wall and Ginny loved being there, always wishing to stay for ever.

They sat in the middle of the room and began, suddenly they heard the sharp crack of someone apparating just in front of the house.

They raced down the stairs and waited obediantly in the living room as Molly had instructed. The rest of the family clambered down the stairs and waited silently as well.

Ginny stood up and peered around the corner and threw her hands up in exasperation. "Dad! You were supposed to be here an hour ago! Where were you?"

Her father looked at her over his glasses and smiled; "Well princess, I ran into a couple people who were lost, you wouldnt have wanted me to abandon them would you?"

Ginny stomped her foot and her face burned, making all her freckles disapear; like she did when she was younger; throwing a temper tantrum.

But at that moment two platinum blondes graced them with their presence.

* * *

"Narcissa!" Molly shrieked, running to hug her, and the blonde surprisingly hugged her back. 

Draco stepped in front of the two women and stood there akwardly before Charlie put his hand out mumbling; "Nice to see you Draco, I hope you are well."

Draco returned the greeting and shook all the Weasley mens hands until Ginny stepped forward removing all remaining breath from Draco's lungs.

She was simply dressed in a beige skirt and a sparkling aqua tanktop, but blushed at Draco's stare.

Regaining movement; Draco held out his hand and she shook it shyly, unsure of what to do. She stepped backwards; well actually Ron reached out and pulled her backwards; but she withdrew none the less.

Hermione stepped forward and Draco shook her hand numbly, not taking his eyes off of Ginny.

_She certainly has grown, filled out, wow._Draco thought as he tried to listen to his mother speak to Mrs. Weasley.

Arthur firmly placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and led him into the living room.

* * *

Please guys I dont ask 4 much! Just one measley review and u get a brand new, pretty juicy(if I do say so myself) chapter. Come on guys, my birthdays coming up saturday! Make it a happy one pleaseee?

* * *


	4. Lunch, Secrets, Tears

Hey guys, well thanks for ONE review last chapter! Jeez I expected more than that! Hmph, oh well beggars can't be choosers I suppose. A few more reviews and I just may update faster! I don't own HP yea yea we've been through this before. Enjoy!

_**Lunch, Secrets, and Tears**_

Draco was steered into the room by Mr. Weasley and sat across from Ginny and Hermione who couldn't stop giggling; he knew he couldn't like her. He was too good for her… Oh even in his head he couldn't lie and say he was too good! He was just like her now…

She suddenly stopped giggling as her mother served snacks and she saw a figure out the window.

Suddenly tears were rolling thick and fast into her lap. Hermione put her arm around her giving her a quick squeeze and looking at her encouragingly. Draco spun around and just saw a couple walking along the beach.

Draco looked at everyone else in the room and none of her thick skulled brothers had even noticed her tear streaked face. She and Hermione asked if they could step out for a bit of air and her father told her to do so.

* * *

Draco spoke up for the first time since they had gotten there; "Uhm which way is the bath room?" he inquired. Arthur pointed him towards a room thankfully through a doorway so no one could see his actual intended destination. 

He exited the room and entered the kitchen and went out the backdoor.

He slipped behind a bush and saw Ginny and Hermione walking toward the couple.

Draco thought it was safe so he moved silently closer and behind the broom shed.

* * *

"Ginny, it may not be him, you didn't see his face, come on let's just go back inside." Hermione mumbled to Ginny as she stalked toward the two sitting on the sand talking and unaware of the two people coming up behind them. 

Ginny; ignoring Hermione's protests finally reached them; spun the boy around and there sat Dean; mortified at Ginny seeing him.

"Dean," Ginny began, her eyes brimming with tears. "Who is this? You said you were going to your grandparents, who's this?" She repeated

She covered her face to wipe off her tears.

Dean tried to defend himself; "I-I am going to see my grandparents, this is my last day here, I came to see you!"

Ginny looked ready to hit him but Hermione shot her a deadly look.

So Ginny said; "Oh! Really? You brought me a farewell committee?" She threw a dirty look at the girl who still sat there, confused.

"How do you explain this letter from your little sister? Remember I told her to write me once she got a new owl. She sent this to me this morning" She opened up a letter she had in her pocket and began to read the letter written by his nine year old sister.

"_Dear Ginny,_

_I wish my brother would invite you over again, I miss seeing you! Mom and Dad cancelled our trip to see Gramma and Grandpa. They decided to go on a trip with their old retired friends. Now I have nothing to do with my summer! Will you come and stay for a while pretty Please Ginny? Deany says he goes to see you a lot, I even saw him sneaking out to see you last night, and he travels to right around where you live in the summer and I always beg him to take me along but he always says I would be too much of a nuisance! What ever that is! Oh well, I can't wait to see you!_

_Love,_

_Katie Thomas_

Dean looked; if possible, even more scared of Ginny as she only provided him with one ending statement; "We're over Dean, tell Katie she's welcome to come and visit but make sure the person who accompanies her is anyone but you."

She turned away and Draco finally saw the waterfall of tears explode from her eyes.

* * *

Draco realized that he had been out long enough for everyone to notice his absence and headed back in the house, but smirked at hearing a loud slap from Dean and the mystery girl and saw her storming off. 

He slipped back in and the entire room looked up at him. "Just, went out to look around your cozy abode Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

They smiled and continued their conversation, but suddenly Draco heard another woman sobbing but it wasn't Ginny or Hermione but his own mother.

He stood swiftly and laid a small hand on her shoulder and comforted her.

"Molly, I told you I had something of utmost importance to tell you." Molly nodded and waited.

"Well, a hoard of Death Eaters that evaded the ministry they've invaded the manor." She blew her nose and continued; "Draco and I are servants in our own home! They dismissed every house elf we owned! When I don't move quickly enough, they call Draco to them to beat and torture him, forcing me to watch my son writhe in pain!"

Draco turned away, embarrassed and hurt just thinking about last nights ferocious beating Bellatrix gave him.

Narcissa raised the bottom of Draco's shirt just enough to reveal multiple welts and bruises on his back.

She seemed incapable of speech so Draco filled in her words; "Mother and I only escaped because they were too busy drinking last night that they were still asleep this morning when we awoke…" He ended looking away again.

"So," Narcissa started "When we began corresponding I knew you would be a safe place for us to come, if only for a day, Draco and I need rest, please just for today?"

It was a sorry sight to see Narcissa begging Molly and Arthur that Molly flung her arms around her neck and mumbled; "Cissa, you and Draco can stay as long as you want. We can take care of those people and get your robes and belongings, just give Arthur, Charlie, Bill and I, ten minutes to get ready and we'll retrieve your belongings"

Narcissa cried tears of joy and nodded until Ginny stood up and said; "Narcissa, Draco, I'll show you where you can sleep.

* * *

The two Malfoys stood and followed her up a flight of stairs and down the hall where there were two bedrooms directly across the hall from each other; "These are our guest bedrooms, and now your bedrooms!" 

She hugged Narcissa saying; "Just call if you need anything" and left her to renovate the room how she wanted.

She opened the door for Draco and let him explore the room but before she left Draco heard a dry sob and for some reason he called softly; "Dean really didn't deserve you, you know."

She started to turn in shock but found only the wooden door closed in front of her face.


	5. Getting Ready

Hey guys, I had a total stroke of inspiration about what to do with this story! But of course I can't say what! Hahaha. This chapter will be a fun one but Narcissa may get a little emotional but bear with me here. Psssst, this may be wicked long.

No matter how much I wish HP still isn't mine!

* * *

"Oh, oh thank you Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie!" Narcissa wailed as she hugged each in turn. 

She pulled her bag into her room and began to wave her wand, changing the paint scheme and making things more comfortable for her.

Bill knocked on Draco's door and found a defeated looking boy, curled up next to the window, holding a book.

His eyes skimmed over the top of the book and saw his possessions. He ran up and hugged Bill right there who at first just stood there but then returned the hug.

Draco stepped back, blushing, mumbling something like; "Uh uh sorry man, never had ya know a brother or anything, got kinda emotional… Thanks man!" He turned quickly and shut the door to his room.

Bill chuckled as he yelled to the door; "We're going out to dinner tonight! Just so you know!"

Draco nodded but realized Bill couldn't see him; "Yeah! Thanks Bill!" he yelled back.

* * *

Draco suddenly realized something; Ginny would be there. 

He smiled at the prospect and went to go take a shower.

He stepped out and Ginny almost stopped in her tracks.

Draco looked around and saw Ginny and realized; all he was wearing was a towel.

She blushed and began to push past him. But failed and went sprawling to the floor, tripping over Draco's protruding ankle.

He extended an arm to pick her up and she yanked him to the floor as well. Narcissa opened the door and sighed exasperated but Ginny was sure she heard her say; "Good choice son." But didn't push the subject of Draco's current smirk.

He crawled into his room and closed the door but not before winking and waving good bye to Ginny; who jumped up to get ready.

* * *

Draco pulled out all his clothes and had no idea what to pick out. He contemplated robes but he knew the Weasleys were a family that didn't dress formally for casual dinner. 

He finally decided on a blue button up shirt and jeans.

He pulled out a tiny jar of gel and contemplated slicking his hair back.

While Draco sat in front of his mirror, Hermione nearly lost an eye.

* * *

"WOH!" Hermione shrieked as a hanger narrowly missed her face. 

Ginny held up a dress and twirled around with it as Hermione snorted.

"What?" She said turning towards her friend.

"Uh Gin, casual much?" Ginny blushed and tossed the dress onto her bed.

She reached into her wardrobe and retrieved a cute beaded faded pair of jeans. She tried them on and liked the fit.

Next she dove in to retrieve a shirt. She found a red shirt, with a small cherry on the side. She slipped it on and put on matching red flip flops as Harry and Ron walked in.

* * *

Ginny was outraged; "GUYS! WHAT IF WE HAD BEEN CHANGING????" 

Ron shrugged; "Gin, don't matter now, and anyways we came to discuss the ferret."

Ginny felt herself blushing and turned away to put her things away.

Harry began; "He showed up all high and mighty but then all of a sudden he turned quiet. I don't know what to think now."

Ron interrupted rudely; "Still a ferret to me, I won't forget all his stupid comments, I mean did he ever stop giving us a hard time?"

Ginny answered quietly; "When his father was killed…"

Ron turned in his position to look at her; "What did you just say? Lucius was killed just a few weeks ago; we've been on summer break for a month Gin."

Her voice was barely a whisper; "No Ron, back in school, word reached back that Lucius had been killed but they weren't going to announce it until the summer; there were enough deaths at the time."

Ginny remembered that day like yesterday

_FLASHBACK!_

"_Yeah they found him dead this morning, I doubt mother and I will attend the private funeral, what did the bloke ever do for his wife and only son? Lemme answer that; Nothing! Absolutely nothing. I'm glad we've got less scum to scrape off this earth."_

_Draco finished relieving the tale in the Great Hall; early one morning when there were almost no people having breakfast yet. Ginny couldn't sleep that night so she shuffled down to the Great Hall and found Draco and Co. right behind her so she listened._

_They left him to go back to Common Room and he Ginny left somewhere around the same time._

_He looked at Ginny scathingly; "Hear my tragic tale weaslette? I don't care. Don't go telling any of your do goody friends; I don't need the press getting word."_

_Ginny was confused; "Are you, um okay Draco?"_

_Now it was Draco's turn to be confused; "Didn't you hear me back there kid? I said I didn't care about the man that's what!" He huffed and continued walking but Ginny was persistent._

"_But he was your dad… He brought you into this world… surely he cared about you…" She continued._

"_Listen, I won't be shedding any tears over dear old dad, he never showed me compassion.I'll bet I was just an accident after a few too may drinks one night between he and my mum, sure he wanted an heir, doesnt mean he had to like what he brought into this world.Why the hell should I go soft now? He wasn't dear and we werent close. It's just another name to add to the list…"_

_He had stalked off and with out another word Ginny was left to wonder. _

_END FLASHBACK_

The group hadnt noticed her lack of comments and the boys had started talking about quidditch.

Hermione looked at her pleadingly and Ginny knew how to get them out.

"Hey Ron, be a dear and pass me my laundry basket" She smiled as Ron looked at the laundry, dropped the basket, and ran down the stairs with Harry at his heels.

Hermione laughed and asked; "What _do_ you have in there?"

Ginny giggled and tilted the basket toward Hermione where right on top; sat a light pink bra.

"Gets him out every time, probably the only thing that works to get him out."

Hermione rolled on the bed laughing as Ginny sorted and put away her laundry.

* * *

Draco had only used a slight bit of gel and combed his hair back into a windswept kind of look and headed down stairs where his mother was calling him. 

And Ginny and Hermione worked their way down stairs as well.

* * *

Hey guys, if you arent reading my other story well heres the same note; I had a really bad birthday so even though I promised myself not to add any more chapters I decided to just throw any chapters I had lying in my documents in high hopes that they would earn some reviews and make my day a little better, please dont make it any worse. Just a few reviews would make up for the day I've had. Thanks readers. 


	6. Dinner

Okay I can guarantee this may not be fab, but I'm trying, I made up quidditch players, I know none of these are their real names; I don't own Harry Potter now stop reading this dumb disclaimer and read the story!

* * *

Draco strode into the living room where the rest of the family stood along with his mother except for Ginny and Hermione who were absent.

But even as Draco wondered where they could be; they raced in; apologizing for their lateness.

Draco took just a moment to gaze at Ginny and turned his line of vision toward the door where everyone was slowly exiting.

He followed Bill out the door who looked at him suspiciously but turned away; holding out his arm waiting for Fleur to loop her arm into his.

They all piled into a small green car that seemed to expand as more people piled in.

Draco looked questioningly at the car but slid in-between Fleur and Ginny none the less.

Hermione; who was sitting up front with Ron reached over and turned the dial to the Wizarding Radio station.

Draco hummed the melody for a bit and laid his hand on the seat next to him but suddenly as they crossed a large bridge Ginny grasped his hand tightly with both hands.

He looked at her surprised and she replied over the music: "I uhm bridges scare me!" She blurted out blushing.

He nodded understandingly and squeezed her hands.

The bridge ended and she released one hand but not the other. Draco didn't look at her; he simply slid their hands down on the seat between them.

Fleur looked over and saw that their fingers were entwined together and nudged Bill smiling broadly.

They held hands all the way to the restaurant; a half an hour later, and then as the car pulled up to a small little restaurant called The Seashell that overlooked the water Draco immediately knew he would enjoy him self.

The doors opened and Draco and Ginny tried to leave through their preferred exits in opposite directions causing them to spring back into the middle as they both; blushing released the others hand.

Ginny ran over to Hermione who sighed and looked at Ron pleadingly and he went to join Arthur, Bill, Charlie, the twins, Harry, Percy, and Draco as Narcissa, Molly, and Fleur crossed to enter with Hermione and Ginny.

"Zat vos so cute Ginny!" Fleur exclaimed once out of earshot of the boys.

Narcissa smiled since she had been sitting next to Bill and had seen the two clasp hands.

Molly and Hermione stopped dead in their tracks. "What was so cute?" They asked in unison, chuckling at the synchronization of their words.

Ginny glared at Fleur mumbling; "It was nothing, Draco and I just held hands, no big deal…"

Molly turned near serious as she spun to look at Ginerva; "Ginny, you have turned a mean and unloved boy into a young gentlemen with compassion and warmth."

Ginny looked at her doubtingly as Hermione answered simply; "He likes you, duh."

Ginny blushed and pushed the doors to the restaurant open living the older women to discuss possibilities.

She suddenly felt her feet guiding her in Draco's direction and heard him and Ron conversing about the Chudley Cannons.

"Listen, Mal- I mean Draco, if they trade Macnolhov it'll be like all the goals he scored this season will be all for nothing!"

Draco crossed his arms and leaned up against a booth nonchalantly. "Yea, but Weas-Ronald, if they would just trade him in exchange for Rollan then their strategy would conquer all, and the team wouldn't need to only rely on _one_ player to do all the goal scoring because of their strategy, and Macnolhov has got such a temper that our seeker always has to get down there and sort out the problem; giving him less time to search for the snitch!"

Ginny felt a giggle creeping up her throat, and try as she might she was unable to stifle it and burst out laughing.

The two boys smiled at her laughter and moved aside to let her through to follow her father to the table.

The pretty woman seating them led them to a large room in the corner of the restaurant, Ginny slid in between Harry and Draco into the booth, and Hermione threw her a knowing look before slipping into the vacant seat next to Ron.

Ginny extended her hand out toward the menu but withdrew almost immediately as she saw Draco reach out as well.

The meal passed with out a hitch until the end of the night.

* * *

"Can you pass the salt please Draco?" Ginny asked politely.

Draco smiled and handed her what she requested but she accidentally dumped her soda all over her top in the process. A shriek emitted from her mouth as she jumped up and ran to the ladies bathroom.

Hermione let a groan escape her lips as she sprinted to help Ginny.

Gently pushing open the door; Hermione saw Ginny sobbing on the bathroom counter, her wand in hand, she walked slowly over to her and asked; "What's wrong Gin, it's okay now, it's alright!"

Ginny looked up at her through tear soaked eyes and choked out: "I know! But now he probably thinks I'm all gaga over him and I'm- I'm NOT!" She pointed her wand at her shirt and the stain vanished immediately.

Hermione bit back a smile as she pat Ginny on the back. "He doesn't think anything like that, now come on, let's get back out there."

Ginny nodded slowly and dried her eyes as they exited together.

The entire family looked up as she sat back down, sipping her refilled drink as she went.

Draco peeked over at her from the corner of his eye and saw that a part of her eye was red and a bit puffy; Draco wondered why she had been crying but shrugged it off and continued talking to Charlie about his fascinating career with dragons.

After paying the bill everyone slowly exited the restaurant and into the car.

* * *

After about thirty minutes after they had started moving, Ginny felt drowsiness overwhelm her and she let her head droop down but she didn't realize she was slowly falling asleep on Draco's shoulder.

Draco jumped at her touch as sleep began to take over her body. His mother conjured up a blanket and laid it gently over Ginny, and continued gazing out the window slightly wistfully.

As they finally arrived at the Burrow Draco was unsure of what to do; he tried moving but Ginny began to stir; he couldn't very well stay there, he began to panic until Bill ducked down into the car and scooped his baby sister into his arms.

Draco watched in awe as Ginny never woke as Bill climbed higher up to her room.

Leaning against the doorframe Bill laughed at Draco's confused expression and muttered; "Big brother 101- carrying your little sister without letting her wake up."

He headed back down stairs but Draco watched her sleep so peacefully on her four poster bed; blissfully unaware that someone was ascending the stairs behind him.

Stepping across the threshold in front of him; Hermione turned and looked at him whispering: "You know, it's okay to like her…" before quietly closing the door.

Draco let his mouth hang open in aghast but regained his composure; quickly striding downstairs to his bedroom.

_I don't like her_. He thought angrily as he flopped down on his bed. _She's just a nice person who is fun to hang around with. I don't like her. I just think she's grown up since we last met. Come on Draco pull yourself together. I don't like her. I don't don't don't don't like her!_

He punched the pillow confused at his own thoughts.

_Or do I?_

* * *

Hehehe good chapter? Baddd chapter? Either way reviews please people!! Come on now just press the nice little review button! 


	7. What goes right will go wrong

What goes right will go wrong

Okay so I'm giving a little jump of Faith, praying this chapter comes out how I want it to! Yeah I own Harry Potter that's why I'm sitting here on Fan Fiction… OF COURSE I'M NOT JK ROWLING!!!

* * *

"Ginny if you don't get up this instant I'm letting the twins eat your pancakes!" Hermione called from the stairs.

Ginny sat up looking around dazedly; swinging her legs off the bed and into her comfy slippers.

Shuffling down the stairs she found everyone waiting at the Dining Room Table.

She looked up and noticed that Draco was absent from the meal. "Where's Draco?" She asked aloud.

"Oh, I tried to rise him he simply wouldn't get out of bed, he mumbled something about 'I don't, don't, don't. Something like that…" Narcissa replied.

She wasn't sure why but Ginny was glad Draco wasn't there; she couldn't fall for him if he was never around!

Skipping over to the table Ginny loaded her plate full of food and engaged in a hearty conversation with Narcissa about what jobs she was interested in.

* * *

Around noon Ginny went to shower and change into a pair of white capris and a pink tank top, but to her dismay, Ginny found Draco sitting on her favorite armchair by the open window reading a book when she ventured downstairs.

Just coughing ever so slightly Ginny caught Draco's attention and saw he was wearing reading glasses; _Dam he looks hott._ She thought but quickly mentally scolded herself.

"May I help you Ginny?" He asked smirking; and standing up. "Uhm that's my seat Malfoy…" She muttered as he shut the book.

"Aaah, back to our surnames are we Weaslette?" She winced when he called her that and she shook her head hurriedly.

"Yes, I summarized as much. Now I'm reading here you can just please leave me alone Ginny." Without looking up again, Draco sat down with Pride and Prejudice.

Ginny could feel anger boiling beneath her skin. _THAT'S MY SEAT! _She wanted to shriek to him. _HOW COULD HE BE SO DAM ARROGANT AFTER ALL MY FAMILY IS DOING FOR HIM?!?!_

Trying to achieve a cool composure Ginny asked him one more time: "Draco, could you please just let me sit down?" Smiling one of her winning smiles.

Draco smiled and shook his head calmly. Which Ginny did not take too lightly; giving one sort of strangled yell of frustration, and stomping out of the room angrily.

* * *

Bumping right into Hermione Ginny was a bit calmer. "What's wrong now Gin?" Hermione asked wearily. "Him!" She shrieked pointing into the Living Room.

Hermione had to stifle a giggle as she mutely nodded her head and started to march into where Draco sat until Ginny had turned and gone upstairs.

* * *

"Alright" She began, sitting opposite Draco who raised a perfectly white blonde eye brow in acknowledgement.

"Cards on the table, you like her don't cha?" Draco looked angry now, _why is everyone mad around me!?!? _She thought annoyed.

"I do not." He replied coolly, avoiding her gaze. "Liar!" She yelled gleefully. "You like her Draco admit it! Just Tell The Truth!" She finished; her words ringing in the near empty family room.

"ALRIGHT I BLOODY LIKE HER! ARE YOU HAPPY GRANGER? CAN'T GO FIVE MINUTES WITH OUT PRYING INTO PEOPLES GOD DAM PRIVATE LIVES?!"

Hermione was now the one sitting nonchalantly on the couch as Draco stood up raging.

* * *

"I need to think!" He declared, whipping a sweatshirt off the coat rack.

Running outside Draco needed a tree, any tree would do, just a godforsaken tree.

Skidding to a halt Draco found an old oak tree and clambered up into its thick branches. Finding a bare spot Draco sat down finally looking out at the land the Weasleys owned in the summer time.

But something caught his eye; as Draco scanned over the house he saw strawberry colored hair whirling around in the wind as Ginny sat, her knees pulled up to her chest, leaning against the house, on a small deck just big enough to possibly fit about three people.

She looked a bit annoyed but he could no longer see her face as she turned away from the oak tree. Draco stood unsteadily on the branch to call out to her to apologize to her but decided against it.

Draco felt a tear run down his cheek as he remembered how he became such a fine tree climber.

Lucius felt that instead of letting Draco go out and play he would teach him dark curses, test newly invented curses on him, and drag him to death eater meetings no matter how much Draco protested.

One day Lucius decided to try out the Clastatica curse on him. Lord Voldemort had recently invented the curse but needed guinea pigs to test it out on.

The Clastatica curse forced the one being cursed to basically unravel every detail of their brain to the one performing such a curse's brain. The Dark Lord constantly ran low on Veritaserum and occlumency was too tedious so if the information reeled into the other persons brain, the person losing the information would forget that moment and all the information along with it, if it was needed, the caster could simply remove all the information in their head completely; basically causing them to cease to exist.

Draco shuddered at the thought but he then remembered when his father had raised his wand; his eyes crazy with power, Draco stood up; a strong six year old, and ran out the door, he ran and ran until he reached the trees that surrounded the manor. Hearing the two front doors bang open caused Draco to jump higher into the awaiting branches. Fitting his foot on a knot in the tree propelled him forward just as his father reached the set of trees, scoffing at the thought of his weak six year old son climbing such enormous trees.

But still with one quick glance Lucius walked away, towards sheds and small houses on their land where they kept Draco's broom collection and other necessities.

Draco felt tears run freely down his face and he slowly climbed down to where the lit up house in the darkness stood.

Slipping unnoticed into the loud and random conversations, Draco scooped himself a heaping mound of mashed potatoes and a piece of chicken; but he wasn't off the hook just yet…

"Draco mate. Where were you today? I thought you were going to play quidditch with us?" Charlie asked; spraying food everywhere as he talked.

"Uhm, head cold, decided to stay inside for today, rain check?" he asked smiling at Charlie who nodded and turned back to a tall, brunette haired, blue eyes, very pretty girl he had invited over to dinner that he said he had met buying more extra strength gloves for when he returned to work that day in Diagon Alley.

"So Marlene, dear, what do you do as an occupation?" Molly asked Marlene who smiled replying: "Oh Mrs. Weasley please call me Elli, or Ella which ever you prefer, and I am a magical archeologist, I compare bones of ancient dragons with the bone structure of current dragons. I love my job."

Charlie's eyes glowed at Ella and after supper they went outside to watch the shooting stars.

Ginny quietly excused herself and headed up to her bedroom, to eavesdrop but of course.

Hermione smiling at Ginny's intentions followed her upstairs and pulled out a pair of extendable ears from her suitcase.

Pushing open the window each girl gently let the ears drop and Hermione dropped a pair of extendable eyes (A new Weasley Wizard Weezes invention) and they watched the couple.

_

* * *

THROUGH THE EXTENDABLES_

"_Thank you for inviting me to dinner tonight Charlie." Elli told him, kissing his cheek as Mrs.Weasley passed the window._

"_My pleasure" Charlie replied with a mock bow._

_She giggled and took his hand as the stars soared high above their heads._

"_Make a wish" They said in unison._

_Each looked at the other laughing and closed their eyes. Moments later, Charlie gently turned Ellas head towards his, pressing his lips to hers. With a tiny "oh" Ella responded to the kiss, running her hands playfully through his hair as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer._

The girls made gagging noises and continued spying.

_They broke apart breathing heavily; looking into one another's eyes, Marlene asked: "When are you going to tell your family we've been dating four months?"_

_Charlie looked away guiltily as she patted his hand: "It's okay, I know you don't want them prying into your life as a twenty three year old, but don't you think now is a good time?" _

_Standing boldly Charlie strolled into the kitchen calling everyone to him; making it sweet and short: "Marlene and I have been seeing each other for four months now."_

_Walking out Charlie pulled Marlene with him. The family wasn't too shocked about the announcement and went back to their normal lives. The girls' hadnt left their room so they turned back around to where they sat on the stairs but found the extendables yanked out of the window with the words: SPYING ISNT NICE LADIES! Glowing outside their window._

Laughing at the words; Hermione made them disappear and the girls went to bed.

Hermione rose early the next morning and found Ginny gone, and her bed made. She went down stairs and found Harry and Ginny snogging on the living room couch and to her horror; Draco standing right across from her; watching the two with an expression on his face that was difficult to read;some where between anger, jealousy, and sadness.


	8. Whats the matter with Ginny?

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU GINNY?" Hermione demanded as Ginny walked up the stairs pulling Harry along with her; laughing. Ginny's eyes narrowed and her laughter died out as she saw Hermione standing across the room from her; looking murderous.

"Wait for me downstairs love?" Ginny requested sweetly to Harry who nodded; briefly kissing her cheek. "What?" Ginny spun as soon as Harry was out of sight. "What? What do you mean 'what'? You don't like Harry you broke up with him almost a year ago because you didn't like him! Don't you remember that?"

Now it was Ginny's turn for anger. "Butt out Herms! Maybe I've always liked Harry! Maybe I wanted some time off was all! Huh? Considered that Hermione?" Hermione looked at her almost pitying. "Just 'cause you distract yourself from Draco doesn't mean you're going to stop liking him Gin."

"You're wrong." Ginny began stepping away from Hermione, placing her foot on the top stair. "You're wrong, I love Harry."

Hermione turned and opened her book. Ginny grabbed her jacket and headed back down the stairs as she recalled this morning;

_Ginny woke up much earlier than she was used to; she kept having dreams about people she knew she hated. Shrugging into her robe and picking up a book she trotted down the stairs into the living room and found Harry nibbling on a bit of honey toast. "Hey stranger." She said walking up to him. _

_Harry smiled in acknowledgement; allowing her to rip off a small bite of toast. He looked at her slowly chewing on the toast and trying to focus on the book she had brought with her but she seemed to be having difficulty. _

"_What's wrong Ginny? All those months we went out led me to know when you're upset." Harry asked gently. Ginny looked up and figured out a way out of this Draco mess. "Well it seems I cant get you out of my head these days Harry…" Harry smiled; setting down his toast on the table in front of them, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Really…" He whispered, growing closer to her face. "Yes…" And with that; he captured her lips within his and they continued snogging even when they heard two sets of footsteps coming nearer._

Ginny shook her head, she knew she didn't care about Harry romantically as much as she wished she did, but he would provide to be an excellent distraction. She met Harry at the door and they planned to visit the boardwalk, to talk, get something to eat and walk around.

They did just that for an hour and a half until an owl soared above them landing on Harry's shoulder with a letter in its beak. Ginny opened it and read aloud: "Ginny and Harry please come home now, we need everyone home, I'll see you when you get here."

The teens shrugged and apparated home. Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and set inside first to find the entire family staring stonily at her even Narcissa looked angry but Draco wouldn't make eye contact or even look up. Harry walked in after and if looks could kill both Ginny and Harry would be dead by now.

Bill and Fleur walked in holding hands and Fleur looked ecstatic. "Vell" She began in her heavy accent. "Bill and I 'ave sumsing to tell you…" Bill cleared his throat and began to pick up where Fleur had left off; "Well, Fleur is… pregnant." The room was so silent that one could hear a pin drop.

Ginny was first to jump up and down and yell gleefully: "CONGRATULATIONS!!" Everyone else joined in once the shock had worn off. "How many more months?" Hermione was dying to know. Bill smiled and waved his wand to reveal and very big bellied Fleur. "Will that hurt the baby?" Molly was concerned. Fleur shook her head and braced her back with her hands as she sat down. "I'm 7 and a half months pregnant." She said finally comfortable. "Why did you hide her stomach?" Fred asked. "It was really an accident, Fleur knew she wouldn't be able to function in her condition and we needed every extra bit of money to save for the baby's sake. So we asked a mediwitch at Saint Mungos and she gave us a spell that wouldn't hurt the child and would shrink the size of her stomach so she could move around and such." Bill replied

"Well we have to throw a baby shower. Do your parents know yet dear?" Molly asked and Fleur nodded her head. "Well when are they coming then?" Fleur smiled and said they would be here next week. Molly nodded and then went to cook lunch, finally shrieking: "I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER!!!"

Everyone laughed at her outburst and one by one everyone exited until just Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco were left. "Alright Ginny what's up why are you teasing Harry by dating him when you so obviously have feelings for Draco?"

Harry looked away pointedly as Ginny glared at Hermione. "Alright, I told you to butt out this morning but looks like I'll have to show you instead." Taking Harry in her arms she kissed him passionately but breaking it quickly then with her insides clawing at her she stood up facing Draco: "I hate you Draco, I hate you so much I cant stand it, never come near me again!" She ran out of the room but not before Draco yelled after her: "You're a cold heartless bitch!"

* * *

Sorry this was soooo short, but I didnt know what to do with it, I kno Ginny is being kinda dum but it'll all be explained l8er and ooo Draco better watch that mouth of his! 


	9. Dear Diary

Dear Diary

Okay this is like an ends meet kinda chapter, the journal entry is Ginny's obviously.

_Dear Diary,_

_I was worried to start writing in a diary. I never thought I would ever again. Okay no ones writing back, I suppose I can keep writing… alright I guess I can be honest with you. I love Draco, and as much as everyone insists he's such a great guy, I've always had issues with trusting men. Always. I don't want to give Draco a chance. I kno Harry'll never break my heart, but Draco I'm just not sure about! Of course I love Harry like a brother and kissing him felt so awkward and empty I went and brushed my teeth afterward. I wish I could kiss Draco so passionately. But I won't give him my heart. Tom Riddle betrayed my heart, whipping it mercilessly. I hate him! Draco was once associated with the dark side, who's to say he can't return? Harry is such a push over. Maybe I should dump him and just find a guy on the beach… no! This is what Draco's done to me; he's made me want to use people! Ugh why couldn't he just stay in that stupid mansion of his? Oh know diary, I didn't mean that! I don't want Draco hurt. What the bloody hell __do_ _I want? Oh no Draco's coming…_

"Draco." She nodded her head stiffly. Draco threw her a nasty look before stalking forward outside. "Bastard." She muttered just loud enough for him to hear her.

_Okay I'm back, I acknowledge him and what does he do? He just keeps walking! Granted I did swear at him but still he coulda said hey! Or something! Oh well. Unless he does something 2 prove he's worth it, he isnt!_

_♥Ginny_

"Do you love me Harry?" Ginny asked suddenly, breaking their kiss. "Mm Gin bug not right now…" He mumbled inhaling her delicious vanilla scent. "Harry!" She nearly shrieked. "I want to know! Do you or do you not love me?" Harry looked at her, "Gin, we're only teenagers; I don't know if I love you!" Ginny was growing angrier. "Ron and Hermione tell each other _they_ love each other! Why cant you?"

"Cause I don't!" Harry bellowed slamming the door behind him as tears flew from her eyes. Ginny dragged her feet up to her bedroom where she fell onto her bed with a soft thump and cried.

She didn't notice Hermione and Ron sitting on Hermione's bed; she simply let the tears roll. She soon fell asleep, her pillow soggy with tears. Hermione stood up loudly and prepared to head down the stairs as obnoxiously as she could but had a change of heart and went to tuck the blankets around her best friend.

"Is she okay?" Ron whispered as they descended the stairs together. "I don't know what could have caused this…" She trailed off as they met Draco at the foot of the stairs. "Draco do you know why Ginny's so upset?" Draco looked furious. "NO I DON'T KNOW WHY THE SPOILED BRAT IS A LITTLE SAD, OKAY? GODS!" He stormed out slamming the door so hard Hermione shook slightly. Ron made to run after Draco but Hermione restrained him. "No…" She said quietly. Running back upstairs as quietly as possible Hermione pulled her broom out from under her bed.

Gently pushing open their window Hermione mounted the broom nervously and soared out into the night sky. She flew just above the trees; her eyes searching for the platinum blonde head of Draco Malfoy.

She finally found him climbing into an old oak tree with a swing hanging off of it. Daring to fly closer she spun the broom as quickly as possible, whizzing behind the very tree Draco was resting in.

_Switch to Draco's POV after getting in tree._

"Stupid girl. No idea what she's doing to me…" Draco could have sworn he heard a twig snap a few times some where far behind him but rested against the tree nonetheless. _I don't love her now. _ Draco proved to himself. But there was a tiny voice in the back of his head. _Liar. _ He broke multiple branches with his foot. Suddenly Draco felt incapable of movement, his entire body was frozen.

He was flipped onto his stomach and saw at least two dozen death eaters staring back up at him, Bellatrix was grinning like a maniac. He felt his body being pulled towards the ground until finally he was being thrown over MacNair's shoulder. They were all running towards the house, Draco didn't know what his fate was to be as a bag was thrown over him and he could no longer see.

_Ginny's POV_

"Mm Hermione? What?" Hermione shook her awake. "Ginny, are you alright? You were sobbing when you came up and in your sleep." Ginny looked away in shame. "H-Harry doesn't love me, so I got upset when he yelled that at me…" Hermione rubbed her shoulders soothingly. Suddenly Ginny bolted toward the window as she heard multiple footsteps approaching the house. They couldn't be more than a quarter of a mile away.

She saw Draco draped over one of the taller death eaters and grabbed Hermione as they raced to find Narcissa. The family was just sitting down to dinner when the hooded death eaters broke the door down. Bill and Charlie stood as fast as they could and tried to hide the teenage girls. Narcissa was screaming as the leader performed a silencing spell on her and tying her down with magical ropes. Ginny and Hermione clambered onto a broom stick as Bill and Charlie left them out in the shed, so they could fight the death eaters.

They zoomed out the door, stopping feet from where MacNair stood with Draco. Hermione shot a stunning spell that hit him square in the back. Draco fell onto the ground as the girls flew towards him, pulling him up onto the broom stick. Ginny urged the broom upwards as the doors flew open and Hermione performed a tricky spell so a dummy appeared in the bag. Bellatrix was dragging her sister and just like that they were gone.

Ginny muttered a counter curse and Draco screamed: "Mother! Mother!" Ginny and Hermione never thought they would see Draco cry but he sobbed continually as they led him into the house. They found the entire family standing over Bill whose skin was marred with scars that wouldn't stop bleeding. The family hugged the three teenagers as a mediwizard tried to heal the wounds. Finally they were healed over and Molly thanked the wizard.

"Ve have to find Narzissa(Spelt wrong cuz of accent)!" Fleur declared as Bill stood unsteadily. "I'm going to be fine. Let's go!" Bill tried to race out the door but fell weakly as the twins caught him. "I'll stay here with Bill; you all try to find Narcissa." Percy said standing up.

They all looked at Hermione who at first was a little overwhelmed but with a wave of her wand they saw that the dummy Hermione had planted was sitting on the floor some where in the dungeons of the Malfoy Mansion.


	10. Rescue

"Narcissa?" Molly whispered into the cell where the blonde was sitting curled up on the stone floor. Her eyes widened as she crawled over and reached through the bars to grasp Mrs. Weasley's hands. "We're going to get you out of here…" Molly assured her, holding her hands tighter as he head spun to each side keeping both corridors within her vision in case anyone was coming.

Suddenly Bellatrix apparated in and twisted Molly's arm around her back making her cry out in pain. "Where are the rest of them?" She hissed in her ear. Molly felt tears breaking her eyes as she gasped "I, I don't know!" Bellatrix grimaced and tossed her into the now open cell with Narcissa summoning her wand from her robes.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Draco asked prodding Ginny, as they explored the south dungeons. Ginny felt her heart drop as she nodded her head. She had heard a woman's shriek but had hoped it was just a trick of an echo.

"Come on!" Draco tugged her arm towards a long eerie looking corridor. It was dark but both were afraid of lighting their wands because Draco had warned her of the alarms Lucius had made. Ginny gripped his arm tightly as they heard small movements around them.

Ginny released an ear splitting scream as they bumped into three hunched figures. Hermione collapsed onto the floor, her skin liquid paper white. Ron woke her as Harry shuffled his feet, not wanting to look at Ginny. Draco shoved them aside impatiently as he pulled Ginny with him.

Draco waving his wand in a complicated set of motions until finally what seemed like a large glowing map appeared in front of them. "A Map of the dungeons shows every living person." Draco explained examining the map closely. There were about twelve figures standing in shadows on the map. Draco took a few steps back and forth and began tracing a path from where his figure was moving from. Draco kept walking and Ginny followed; her path illuminated by the map.

Climbing a small set of stone steps Draco led them into another cobble stone hallway but there were two women hovering in a tiny cell. Ginny began to run forward but Draco threw his arm to block her as he whispered a few more spells and suddenly about four inches in front of their faces; a silver mist was stretching down the hall. Ginny nodded and stepped back looking at their mothers.

"Honey!" Molly whispered running the length of the cell as close as possible to her daughter. "Molly, I have an idea now hold on okay?" Molly nodded stepping away as Draco spoke to her. "She took your wands didn't you?" Both nodded. Draco pulled out his wand and pointing it at Ginny then at her mother.

Suddenly Molly looked down and saw a much thinner body than her own. About to shriek, she opened her mouth but Draco clamped a hand over her mouth. Molly, or Ginny's eyes widened but she closed her mouth. Shakily Molly's arm raised Ginny's wand and switched Draco with his mother. So now their bodies left the way they had entered, trying to escape until Molly side along apparated to the Burrow with Narcissa. Ginny tapped a secret code to on her enchanted coin to the others in their: "rescue group".

Draco hugged Ginny to congratulate her on a job well done, but for no apparent reason they turned back into themselves and Bellatrix appeared. "Aah, my nephew and… it… Pleasure…" She leered at them, whipping open the cell door. Grabbing Ginny by her long red hair Bellatrix brought her shrieking to the sitting room with Draco where over twenty death eaters were seated eating.

Ginny stood upright and clutched at Draco's arm for comfort as a tall olive skinned death eater stood up and swept his hand in a strange motion that revealed their entire search party bound and gagged, grouped on the floor; with the exception of Molly and Narcissa, their coins and wands lying in front of them.

Ginny went for them but was wrapped in a tighter rope than she had ever felt in her life. The ropes loosened slightly but not enough for her to stop breathing in small shallow breaths. Draco was tied behind her, both tied to an expensive black chair.

Bellatrix smiled once more, but it was an evil smile and it was somewhat near their direction, but not at them. A young woman was standing up, her skin pale, her hair falling in long chestnut colored curls, her bright green eyes staring out from her hood.

"Draco…" She purred, tracing his cheek with a long nail. Draco shivered and tried to pull away but she kept her hand there. "Do you know who I am Draco? It's been a long time…"

Draco's eyes widened as he whispered a: "Yes, Teresa I know who you are…" Ginny nearly broke her neck trying to twist in her ropes. "Good…" She mumbled moving away from his cheek.

"Oh where are my manners?! Draco! You should have told me about your pretty little friend here… I havent even made introductions, oh how rude." The woman smiled as Ginny racked her brains. Teresa looked so familiar.

"I am Lord Voldemort's Daughter, Miss Weasley. I was conceived oh twenty years ago by accident, but those details are unimportant, what is important though, is that I'm alive, my father kept me safe, I have lived under many different names, identities. I never lived with him, almost never even lived in the same country. He was always hiding. He had a nanny for me, when I was young she would always tell me we were going on vacation, I thought it was special, but from when I was about eleven, he began tutoring me in the dark arts. To carry on his legacy. At first I resisted the dark arts; I wanted to work in Herbology but my father created a rather," She rubbed her back in pain. "Painfully convincing argument you see. So I've been training, been trained by his most trusted advisors, sometimes by father himself. But that was rare, he knew his downfall was imminent, so he made sure I was ready, and I am. Draco, don't you remember when you were only twelve and I made such frequent visits to you dorm, to check you were practicing your unforgivables, oh such memories." Teresa finished speaking and stepped back to look at Ginny.

"Now you know why I look so familiar, you saw my fathers sixteen year old self in that dam diary. I was the one who used a time turner to go back in time and tell him to do so. I blame myself for the destruction of that horcrux. We share certain qualities, don't we?" Teresa snickered and turned back to Bellatrix.

"Bella! Stop cowering and drag yourself over here!" She barked at the woman. "Y-Yes Mistress?" Bellatrix asked kneeling low, kissing the hem of her robes. "Better, now prepare them for the horcrux testing, I must know which of them is the strongest, now MOVE!" The house shook slightly as Teresa's voice boomed and her eyes shone scarlet, if only for a moment.

Bella swept all the prisoners up into the air and began to take them to one of the larger bedrooms. Finally reaching her destination all of the people hit the ground with a painful thump. They all stood uncomfortably (They were still tied up) and looked at one another, then the locked door that Bella had left through.

Charlie decided to stand up in helped Ginny into the bed along with Hermione and Fleur; so they could get some rest. Finally about six hours later Bellatrix barged back in. All the men were exhausted but there seemed to be something keeping them awake even though the girls were still powerfully asleep. Bella stormed into the bathroom and Charlie woke the girls up helping them get out of the bed as well.

* * *

Finally Bella was standing in their room, her arms full of Jeans, T-Shirts, and Trainers. She distributed them without a word and with a quick flick of her wand the ropes rolled off their ankles and wrists.

Everyone pulled on the muggle clothing and waited patiently at the door, well almost everyone.

"Draco! Help me!" Ginny hissed as she tied the ropes together, looking at the minimum hundred foot drop. Hermione had tried apparating but it seemed there were anti apparition charms covering the room, but no protecting charms on the window, they had thrown books found on shelves out the window and nothing happened. Suddenly they heard heavy footsteps approaching the door.

They shoved the thick ropes under the bed and stood with the rest of the family. "Let's go!" Bellatrix commanded leading them out two by two to a grand ballroom. There was a huge altar set up in the middle.

"D-D-Draco, w-what i-is th-this?" Ginny whispered. "I don't know Gin." Draco looked ahead and saw Teresa standing in front of them in long black robes. Her eyes were closed and she was waving her arms back in forth, creating an enormous wind sneding her hair and robes billowing around her.

Like a tornado a long blue mat spun onto the ground, sitting calmly in place. Teresa walked forward and pulled Draco out of Ginny's grasp. "Now I'll bet you all are wondering why you are first off: here, second: in muggle attire, and third; why I need Draco, or all of you for that matter. Well it's quite simple, I am going to do what my father could not, take over the magical world! It's something that will be easy to me, well with a few select peoples help. LINE UP!" Her eyes flashed scarlet again as the ground shook under her booming voice.

Everyone hurried into one behind another as she floated onto the ground. "Now, we are going to duel, it will be easier if your robes do not weigh you down, I am used to it. Do your best, I show no mercy. But now that I think about it, pair up. Spend less time, narrowing you all down. This is to see which of you I shall transfigure into an animal, and then into a horcrux, but he or she must be strong, in able to survive the transformation into a horcrux .Oh and Draco here, he was my best friend when we were young, he will rule with me, but to keep things even, he can duel as well, but be warned, killing me is futile, for what ever pair will simply harvest my soul within them, I will take them over. Ten of you will die."

Stepping back onto the mat Teresa summoned forward the first pair: Charlie and Arthur. "IMPERIO!" The two yelled pointing their wand at her. Teresa was shot up into the air and began to twist but hit the floor grinning like a maniac Teresa raised her wand: "AVADA KEDERVA!" Charlie crumpled to the ground as Arthur turned his wand on Teresa. "FRALMENTE!" Arthur shouted. A long black sheet of ice began forming around Teresa's body, enveloping her, suffocating her, until she was completely frozen within it.

But suddenly the ice began to crack, and after a minute of the crack making its way through the glass the entire block shattered. Teresa was shot out of it landing among the broken ice. Rising into the air she pointed her wand at Arthur who keeled over; stunned.

Fred ran to his side, accompanied by George as they tried to wake their father up. Ginny ran to his other side as fast as possible and aimed the killing curse at Teresa who dodged it but it hit Bellatrix. Draco pushed his fears aside as he pointed his wand at Teresa when she wasn't looking.

She wasn't ready for it. She lay twitching on the ground, screaming as though she was being painfully killed, and in reality she was. Her eyes were rolling and she was clawing at the ground for it to stop. Draco lifted the curse as she lay still. "I tortured her to insanity. She isnt dead, but she's not there." He whispered hoarsely. Ginny rushed to his side as he revived Arthur.

Ginny stood up bravely and pointed to her brother's corpse. He was spun into a long black coffin and she made it disappear. Arthur, Fred, and George all helped Draco back into the room they had come from, holding back the tears they wanted so desperately to shed as Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried to get Ginny out of there.

Draco kept murmuring to himself, "I tortured her… over and over again." Ginny could not walk straight: "I killed a person! Oh how could I kill anyone?" Ron finally scooped her up into his arms and had to tie her to his back as he climbed down the rope out of their window. He kept Ginny in his arms until he had apparated them to the house and laid her to sleep in her bed.

"Draco, you have my blessing." Ron assured him as he walked past. Draco looked at Ginny sleeping peacefully and Draco was filled with the guilt that racked him for driving Teresa to insanity.

But he didn't want to lose Ginny not without her knowing. He walked swiftly to her bed and sat down facing her back. He touched her cheek with his hand shivering as he whispered close in her ear. "I love you."


	11. Final

"Congratulations hun!" Draco kissed Ginny quickly as her family came to greet her. "Oh Ginny top in your class! Head girl! Darling! Oh congratulations!" Molly pushed a handkerchief roughly at her eyes as she tried to stem her tears. "Thanks mum…" She said awkwardly, hugging her mother Ginny sought out someone she needed to see.

"Harry…" She muttered tapping him on the back. Harry turned from where he was standing on the edge of the lake, his hands shoved into his pockets. "Yeah?" He said almost angrily. Ginny felt a tear roll down her face. "Harry, you've been avoiding me, all summer, during breaks when I came home to the burrow, why?"

Harry met her gaze steadily. "You want to know why?" Ginny nodded, swallowing hard. "Alright Gin, so I didn't tell you I loved you last summer, you want to know why?" Ginny didn't move. "Alright, well I _had_ seen that you cared about Draco, hell everybody could see it." Ginny blushed a deep crimson. "And I was happy for you! I don't even know why! No offense meant of course." He smiled. "But then I started realizing, Ron had Hermione, you would have Draco, I would have nobody, so I figured if I encouraged that little school girl crush, you would stay completely devoted and in love with me, I know it was shallow, but I couldn't stand seeing someone as wonderful as you with… Malfoy. It was completely breaking my heart, then that afternoon I met this girl, Clare, she was amazing, I felt myself liking her a lot. So I knew if I made it clear I didn't love you then we would just go back to being the good friends we were. And you'd have Draco and I'd finally have someone, but I guess I didn't do it right…" Kicking a rock Harry turned around as Ginny chuckled quietly.

Turning to look over his shoulder Harry asked smiling: "And _what_ is so funny_?"_ Ginny smiled as she touched Harry's shoulder lightly. "Okay so that's all true then why did you start avoiding me?" Harry pondered for a moment before replying: "I didn't want to get hexed!" As the both of them started laughing Harry suddenly turned slightly solemn as he sat down on the edge of the lake, "First year away from Hogwarts, gods I miss it." Harry looked wistfully up at the castle as Ginny pat his arm. "I'm going to miss it too." Ginny confessed taking off her sandals and dipping her feet in the cool water.

Suddenly a voice disrupted both their day dreams as he said slowly. "I think we all will." Ginny leaned back against Draco's legs as he set his hands on her thin shoulders. "Your family is heading back to the burrow, come on, before Fred and George replace all the sweets with Canary Creams, those crazy toffees, and who knows what else. Nodding her head and picking up her sandals and disapparating to her home. Harry stood wistfully and followed.

"CONGRATULATIONS GINNY!" Everyone shrieked as Draco accompanied Ginny into the party. "Thank you!" She nearly wailed as tears flew off her cheeks. "I can't believe I've graduated!" Molly finally stepped forward and handed Ginny a small, red and gold wrapped box murmuring: "It was found among Charlie's possessions, it's addressed to you." Ginny hugged her mother and sat down at the table and pulled at the gold ribbon and the boxes sides fell, flattening on the table. And in the middle of the cushioning was a small gold egg, the size of a chicken egg. On the sides it looked almost painted with silver swirls and suddenly it started shaking. Among the cushioning Ginny found a note.

She read aloud:

"_Dear Ginny,_

_You have always been so special to me, my baby sister. I love you so so much, you mean the world to me, and I hope you know that. This is a new breed of Dragon, it's not harmful, it was just bred of two of the most harmless Dragon's out there I discovered it, it's life is a timer, so we made sure it was bred __**exactly**__ seven months prior to two o'clock on your graduation day. I hope you enjoy her; she reminds me a lot of you, fiery. This breed is called the fire ring dragon. You will see why. P.s. she is always going to be that small, again why she reminds me of you. _

_ Love your brother,_

_ Charlie"_

Ginny brushed a tear rolling down her cheek as she watched the dragon hatch. First its head popped out, red and scaly, then its neck made its way through and finally the body was out. Ginny gasped, she was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. The entire body was red, but covering it were: Orange spirals that glimmered when she twisted and bright green eyes. She had a long thin neck much like her body and tail; she was the size of Ginny's palm as she swept it up into her arms and nuzzled her neck. "Ember, I'll name her." Ginny proclaimed setting her down on the floor and she immediately ran to the couch and took a nap. Everyone laughed and Ginny pocketed the note.

"Well let's have a toast!" Arthur declared holding up his glass. "To Ginny, and all the wonderful things she is sure to do for the wizarding community!" Many people cheered as everyone clinked their glasses and began chatter.

Pulling Draco's hand Ginny slipped upstairs. "Uh Gin, where are we going?" Draco asked. Leading him into a broom cupboard, Draco smirked. "Oh so this is your intention eh?" He laughed pulling her toward him. "Oh Draco you're so juvenile!" She hissed, giggling. Turning around from Draco's pout Ginny tapped the third slat of wood from the top of the cupboard with her wand.

The slat swung down and Ginny tugged gently on it to reveal an archway leading out onto a small deck. Ducking under, Draco joined her to find the deck enlarged with several wooden reclined chairs resting near the wall around a small pond, surrounded by, sand?

Draco was thoroughly confused as Ginny sat down, sipping a butterbeer. "My own get away, charmed of course, people can see me but they only see me sitting out on a roof, nobody can see this!" Draco grinned and took his girl friends hand. "So that dream vacation you said you always wanted." He began. "Let's start now!" Draco hopped up on her chair and began tickling her, her laughter filling the air. "DRACO!" Narcissa called. "GINNY!" Arthur bellowed.

"I guess it'll have to wait…"

* * *

Ohhh its over... tear here tear here, thanx 2 all my faithful reviewers, u guys rlly are awsome, thanx so much, PLEASEEE SEND ME IDEAS FOR NEW STORIESSS i wanna write things that dont just come from my own imagination but from others' 2, pleeaseee? kk ttyl x0x0x! 


End file.
